


Anthony meets the wildlife in Central Park

by hayatecrawford



Series: Steve and his guardian angel Anthony [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angel Anthony, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration art for 2013 Cap-Iron Man RBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony meets the wildlife in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/797473) by [MK_Yujji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji). 



 Posted on [Tumblr](http://hayatecrawford.tumblr.com/post/50141723982/illustration-art-inspired-by-mirror-image).

 

 


End file.
